


You.

by Iak



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: bigthoughts amreallyhighrightnow sendhelp watchingnetflix inspiredbytheshow inspiredbytenseconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iak/pseuds/Iak
Summary: What are your thoughts?
Kudos: 1





	You.

As she flickered through the ages pages her mind strayed by inspired thoughts. 

'What are you?'

She looked to the mirror by her left and watched as her faced morphed into another, someone she didn't want to recognise. The memory of her father playing on the background grew into a faint blanket across her thoughts as he mentioned her grandfathers words against her uncle when they were mere boys. His brother who wore his mothers dress for fun.

The grandfather who threw his insults along with the back of his hand. 

An abomination was what the child was described as, no human, no babe. _No **son** of mine_. 

Not until he had torn the boy down to his knees and banished his personality with a threat, in no **house** of mine. 

'Am I an abomination?' 

'What even am I meant to be?' 

It was a hopeless quest from the start, none would ever truly know, unless they tried. 

This father would understand, truly, he'd know.

Flesh knew flesh. 

A heavy thump came from her heart as someone she recognised stood proudly in the mirror, with a half smile and jean jacket, and he asked if a dress was to be worn today. 


End file.
